Grendel (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Grendel Symbiote-Dragon | Identity = | Affiliation = Symbiote Imperium | Relatives = Knull (creator); Tyrannosaurus (offshoot); Cletus Kasady (host) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Klyntar | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Donny Cates; Ryan Stegman | First = Supernatural Thrillers #3 | First2 = (Mentioned, unnamed, before retcon) (Historically) (Chronologically) | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life One of a fleet of dragon-shaped symbiote-conglomerates under the control of Knull, Grendel and its brethren travelled the cosmos devouring entire civilizations. Viking Age It attacked Earth in the early medieval period, devouring several Norse soldiers before being blasted by Thor's divine lightning and trapped inside a glacier, forming the basis of the legend of Beowulf slaying a dragon. }} Ancient carvings indicate that pieces of the Grendel fell to earth after its defeat and bonded to human hosts, founding a secret apocalyptic cult dedicated to the worship of Knull and the symbiotes. Vietnam War In late April of 1966, the Grendel's frozen body was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., who excavated it and used its biomass to create a symbiote super-soldier program. Upon realizing it was still alive, S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately began searching for a way to kill it, subjecting it to tortuous experiments. However, they were unsuccessful, and these efforts only sent its enraged offshoots on a killing spree in Vietnam. Modern Age Following the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D., Grendel was awakened by Knull and started wreaking havoc in New York. It was subdued by Venom and Spider-Man until Knull used its biomass to manifest an avatar. Knocking Miles unconscious, Knull reformed Grendel around himself, Spider-Man, and Eddie Brock - distracting the latter by telling him the history of the symbiotes - and flew into space, intent on recovering its missing piece and using it to free himself from Klyntar. After Venom merged with Grendel's missing piece, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote called out to Knull, who attacked Rex's base. Despite the Grendel symbiote being destabilized using the Jury's sonic grenades, Knull's manifestation managed to rip the Venom and Tyrannosaurus symbiotes from Eddie and tried to assimilate them, but Eddie activated all the sonic grenades. With Knull's manifestation weakened by the resulting explosion, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote was able to rebel and drag him into the blast furnace; sacrificing itself to immolate the Grendel symbiote and seemingly killing Knull in the process. However, the Grendel symbiote survived and its remaining biomass was harvested by The Maker's organization, Project Oversight, before being stolen from his lab by the symbiote-worshipping cult. The cult's leader, Scorn, bonded the remnants of the Grendel symbiote to Cletus Kasady in hopes that Knull would be able to use him as an avatar, causing him to take on an appearance identical to Venom and the Sym-Soldiers' berserk forms. However, the connection was severed when the Grendel symbiote assimilated the codex - trace remnants of symbiote matter left in former hosts - that the Carnage symbiote had left in Scorn; causing it to take on the Carnage symbiote's appearance. Carnage decided to free Knull, and was told that in order to do so he would have to consume the codexes of all the other symbiotes, thereby making the Grendel symbiote complete. | Personality = Like most corrupt symbiotes, Grendel is a bloodthirsty predator and is responsible for the destruction of entire civilizations. | Powers = Like other Klyntar, Grendel is capable of manifesting tendrils from its biomass, using them to attack prey. Its biomass is capable of being separated into individual symbiotes that can be bonded to hosts. When bonded to Cletus Kasady, it can embed "brain worms" of symbiote matter into targets to control them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unlike most symbiotes, Grendel is not vulnerable to intense heat or sonics. However, it was incapacitated by Thor's divine lightning and Miles Morales' Venom Blast, causing it to temporarily destabilize and unravel into an amorphous mass. Venom was able to use sonic grenades to incapacitate it, and Tyrannosaurus attempted to immolate it using a steel-smelting blast furnace described as feeling like touching the sun. | Equipment = | Transportation = Due to having manifesting a draconic shape, Grendel is capable of interstellar flight. | Weapons = Grendel uses its fanged jaws, talons, wings, and tendrils as weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Tentacles Category:Winged Characters Category:Dragon Form Category:Giant Monsters Category:Living Abyss Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Knull Worshipers